Never give up on your dreams
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Having lost in the semi-finals of the Unova league, Ash starts to wonder if he should continue his dream of becoming a pokemon master. Luckily, his 'friend' Cameron is there to talk him out of it... Shounen-ai/Yaoi Ash/Cameron Satoshi/Kotetsu, don't like then don't read.


Ash sighed as he took in the fresh air, outside the grand hall of the Vertress Conference main building. After Virgil had won the Unova League, he and the other trainers went to the celebration party, and all of the Pokémon went to go play in the park.

Ash was happy for Virgil, and for the fact he was the winner of the tournament, but he was upset that it wasn't him, and for the fact that he lost to Cameron in the previous round, keeping him from the final four. Though he was proud that he made the final eight in the Unova League, he felt that all of his efforts to win all of his badges, not only this time but for the last five journeys he'd been on, were for nothing.

"Hey, how you feeling?" A voice spoke behind him. He turned around and saw Cameron standing there, holding two drinks in his hands. He walked up to the railing Ash had been leaning on and handed him one of the two drinks, the latter gladly accepting. "So, you still bummed about losing?" he asked.

Ash took a sip from the drink in his hand and nodded. "Yeah, I guess… how 'bout you? Are you upset that you lost to Virgil?"

Cameron shook his head and looked up at the stars in the sky. "Not really. I mean, sure I'd love to have won the whole thing, but it was still nice to be where I got, because that makes me one of the top four trainers in Unova!"

Ash sighed. "I guess I shouldn't complain, it's not like I lost in the first round or anything… but I'm still upset that after seven years I still haven't achieved my dream…"

Cameron blinked, a shocked expression spread across his face. "Seven years?"

Ash nodded. "I've been through Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, the Kanto Battle Frontier, Sinnoh, _and_ Unova, competed in all of the leagues and I still haven't become a Pokémon Master… What should I do now? I've already been to so many places and there are only so many more places I can go on journeys, and when I finish going there, then what?" Ash started to feel his tears run down his face. "What if I run out of places to go? I'll have nothing left in my life to work towards!" Ash groaned and slammed his free fist on the beams. "…Maybe I should just quit trying now and avoid the disappointment that'll come later…"

"What?!" Cameron yelled. "But you said it yourself, your dream is to become a Pokémon Master! You don't want to give up on your dream do you?"

Ash dumped his drink out over the balcony and threw away the cup. He wiped away the tears and turned away from Cameron. "I don't think I have a choice. You can only enter a league once, and after that you can never go back. Eventually, I'll run out of Leagues to participate in, and when that time comes my dream will die on that day anyway. I've never come out in more than the top four in any league so far, and I don't think I want to get my hopes up again just to watch them tumble down…" he started walking away. "I'm going to bed now, I'll see you later, Cameron…"

Cameron ran after him. He quickly grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him back around. "Ash, you can't be serious! You can't just give up on your dreams just because of a few loses!" Cameron looked Ash in the eyes, whose cheeks suddenly began to turn slightly red. "Look at all you've accomplished! Do you realize how many people would kill to have come out in your place? There's over a hundred participants in this tournament and you were in the top eight! The _top eight_, Ash!"

"C-Cameron…" Ash stuttered, embarrassedly.

"Ash, I'll let you in on something… I-I like you… There, I said it, I like you, Ash Ketchum!" Cameron yelled, his cheeks growing red as well. Ash's eyes went wide after hearing what his new friend had said. "Do you know why I like you? It's because you never give up! When we were back in the forest, you never gave up on trying to get me to Humilau City for my final gym battle! You didn't quit helping me get into the Unova League after I learned I had to register! I won't let you quit your dream, Ash!"

Then, without warning, Cameron leaned in and kissed Ash. It wasn't any ordinary kiss, Cameron had maneuvered his hands around Ash's waist and on the back of his head, making the kiss that much deeper. Cameron pushed his tongue through Ash's frozen lips and started wrestling with his. Cameron was going to milk this opportunity for all it was worth.

After a minute or so, Cameron unlocked his lips from Ash's and looked him in the eye again, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. "Ash… I won't… let you quit… your dream" the brunette said in between pants. "If you run out of places to go, then you can just find a new dream, but don't give up on this one just yet! Please, Ash… please…" Cameron laid his head on Ash's shoulder and started crying into it.

Ash remained there for a while, trying to contemplate what had just happened between him and Cameron. Sure, he had thought more than a few times that Cameron was cute, but… he never expected _that_! Although… he did enjoy what had just happened, and his mouth longed for it again, this time so he could try doing it back instead of just standing there like a statue.

"C-Cameron…" Ash stuttered. "If I promise… not to quit my dream, then will you… do that again? A-And will you come with me on my next journey?"

Cameron looked up at boy he had just more-or-less made out with and nodded immediately. "I will! I'll do whatever you want as long as you don't quit your dream of becoming a Pokémon Master!"

"Th-Then kiss me again…"

Without any hesitation, Cameron gave Ash another, deeper kiss. This time, Ash was kissing back, and he wasn't holding back at all.

The rest of that night was spent in Cameron's tent in the park, doing activities that might have scarred any of the Pokémon that got curious for life. One thing was sure, Ash wasn't giving up on his dream any time soon…


End file.
